Moonlight Magick
by L.M. Rhyn
Summary: Placed in a time with Magick, legends, and myth, Serena is faced with many trials of battle and love. Who's to say who will win or lose? Or if she will come out having her love by her side. Or if she will live at all.
1. Moonlight Magick P

Hey guys!! R/R!!!!! Well in any case, I hope y'all like this story.. I won't detain you so start reading!! And please be kind enough to review and tell me your thoughts!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer - ::sobs:: I don't ::sniffs:: o-own.. S-sailormoon!!! -.-''  
  
a/n - btw, for those who do not know what score means.. it's just a period of twenty years. ^_^;;  
  
Prologue -  
  
October 1699  
  
In the darkness of a foggy night, within a dense forest, five figures stood close together. Each wore a dark brown hood that covered them completely. They stood next to one another, forming a circle with their hands raised high. Each tilted their heads back to stare at the unyielding sky, letting the hood fall from their faces, which had hid their features in the shadows a moment ago. Lustrous hair of brown, black, and blonde hues spilled out and down each person's backs.  
  
Looking closely, they were five young women, around the age of one score, give or take a year. The tallest stood proud with a smug smile as her eyes glowed green like an emerald being held close to a fire. With deep auburn hair that spilled to the middle of her back in waves, she shook her head as if in resentment at the sky. To her left was a strong-willed woman with deep black hair, in a heavy braid down to the small of her back, which took on an almost purplish hue. Her violet eyes flashed to the unrelenting sky, almost in a challenge. Next to her was a girl of smaller stature, with a cap of black hair that held such depth it looked a shade of midnight blue in the moonlight. Her crystal blue eyes held a clear and intelligent expression, which was soon hidden as her eyelids closed and she concentrated on the task at hand. Next to her stood an even more petite girl whom was graced with long blonde hair that challenged even the gold that the townsmen traded with. Her sky-blue eyes held a passion that turned her eyes to a deep blue. She held an almost regal air as she tilted her head slightly to the left, almost as if she was judging the sky. Her opponent. And still, next to her was yet another blonde. Often mistaken for twins, this girl was more ivory blonde than gold. Her eyes were unrelenting as she glared at the sky.  
  
Each called upon their Magick and a stream of melodious voices could be heard, forming a chorus of altos and sopranos that rang across and throughout the forest. They finished their meshing of powers and as they stepped out of the healing circle that they had created, they turned around and looked down, and upon the lush grass was a young man of about four or five years past a score.  
  
They looked up at one another, nodding heads, joined hands and started yet another chant of a language long forgotten but for a select few. They each glowed an iridescent color and soon the man's breath which had been labored a minute or so ago, slowed and became a deep breathing. He seemed content and then he opened his eyes, a midnight blue which rivaled any sky and any ocean. As he stood up with the help of the auburn haired girl, the wind turned and danced around each of those who had been at this meeting of sorts. The winds tousled the thick black hair of the man as he, at a loss for words, could only look at each lady and say his thanks through the emotions held in his eyes.  
  
His eyes soon fell upon the young woman with the golden locks and sky-blue eyes. As her eyes went up hesitantly to look at the man, his eyes warmed several degrees more and he went towards her. She took a single step forward, and with a cry went into his arms. She let herself finally yield to the comfort and safety of his arms as he held her tightly. She sighed and when she opened her eyes again to look for her friends, they had gone for a while to lend the couple privacy.  
  
Smiling, she hugged the man even tighter and murmured, "My love, 'tis a great thing that you are alright."  
  
"Dearest, life after death would have been quite dreary without you. I would never have left. Especially since you and the rest of the group could get me out of a meeting with Saetan."  
  
Her forehead puckered and her brows went down slightly as she leaned back in his arms to look up at his eyes and replied, "Aye milord, well if you ever are so foolish as to try to do battle alone with our enemies, be sure that you won't be meeting death from their hands but mine! You have no ken how much worry you have put me through!"  
  
He chuckled and pulled her closer, "Nay, I do. Each day you must venture out of your Devin Hall to face the injured and do your healing, I worry that you will get snatched up by an evil force of some sort who wishes to do you ill." Softly, he continued, "I love you, always and forever."  
  
"And I love you," she replied with her eyes sparkling as she looked into the depths of his blue eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, but if you don't mind us saying. It IS cold out here. We've done our deed and now must have rest," said the raven-haired girl as the group had returned. "You know that Egien will be looking for us with his own minions and we must find sanctuary inside Devin Hall. Come, let us leave now."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Eehhhmmm.. Err. So what do you think so far?? TELLLL MMMEEEE!!!!!! And no, this isn't going to be placed in the 1700's! ^_^ Well, in any case that's all I'm going to let out for now.. REVIEW!!! And I might put up the next chapter!! ^_^;; Kk BYEE and have a wonderful day or night!  
  
::prances out the door with the 'EXIT' sign:: 


	2. Moonlight Magick 1

Moonlight Magick  
  
A/N - Hey there! This is an AU and hopefully it will entertain all of you guys!! ^_^ I love reviews.. So please be gracious enough to spend two minutes to type something and tell me what you think and maybe a suggestion or two about where it should go... ^_~;;  
  
Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Smoon.. Only the characters that I make up... -.-' ::grumbling:: No fair!! Hehe.. Oh well, have fun reading and don't forget to review!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1 -  
  
Fall 1986  
  
Serena sat on the inner platform in front of her window. She was confused about what was going on around her; she did not understand why her father was crying. She stared forlornly outside, waiting for her mother to come home. Where's mommy, she wondered. Daddy said she wouldn't be coming home. But, I want her to come home. I want her home now! She exclaimed in her mind.  
  
As Serena continued staring blankly out the window, she heard a shuffling sound come from the back of the room. She turned around to find her father entering her room. He was relatively young, perhaps five years past thirty or so, but he looked much older. Usually there was a warmth and sparkle in the man's eyes, but as of late, there was an expression of anguish, sense of loss and depression within his amber eyes. Once upon a time, a happy smile had graced the handsome face, but now that smile was lost and in its place was a set of sunken cheeks and a strained smile.  
  
He slowly sat down in the rocking chair in the middle of the room and held his arms open to Serena. Without a thought she ran across the room and flung herself into his waiting arms. He caught her small body with ease and relaxed into the chair, hoping to find some comfort as he let the steady movement of the chair console them. He was nervous as he coughed and opened his mouth to speak with his young daughter, and to explain why her mother would not be coming home. Ever again. Why did you leave me, Ilene? Why? He pondered. I feel so alone, I need you and so does Serena! Not even Magick could help you Ilene. God, I miss you so much.. His thoughts trailed off as he looked sadly at his daughter and tried to explain what had happened to her Mother.  
  
"Dear, I'm very sorry," his voice came out as a hoarse whisper, "but Mommy isn't going to be coming home. She's gone to a place that's prettier and nicer than where we live now."  
  
Serena's bottom lip started to tremble as she pouted and tried not to cry. It had been several days since she last saw her mother. She missed her terribly. "But.. But Daddy, I want her back. Doesn't Mommy like the way we live now?"  
  
Serena knew about poverty, even at the tender age of seven. She knew that where she lived now with her father and the house full of servants that they were quite rich and had indulgences and the luxury to be entertained. But, she also knew about the poor. She saw the people who had to live in hovels or alleys, covered in dirt and grime, making money by stealing or doing extreme labor work.  
  
At a loss for words, Ken just looked at his daughter. She was now all he had left in this cruel world. Monies and other women would do naught to help his cause. She was his last love and all he would ever love again.  
  
The snow outside the window started to blow harshly and he stood up, carrying his daughter in his arms, crossed to the window and shut it. Standing in front of the window, he looked at his daughter and started, "You see.. Mommy was very sick.. Magick couldn't help her." But then again I didn't know about the cancer that was eating away at her body, he thought bitterly to himself. "She's left to Heaven. You know, she's an angel now. She's got a halo, wings and even a harp." He tried to make light of things but even he knew that his daughter would still be sad.  
  
The burning light from the lamp flickered and died as the darkness overcame the room, expressing the feelings and tension that went on in the room. Some moonlight filtered in through the window and washed across their faces as they stared into one another's eyes. He looked at his daughter, all that was left of the woman he had loved so completely, and held her close, breathing deeply to quell the sobs that threatened to wrack his body. Both persons could not stop the tears that finally spilled over and fell down their cheeks as they held and consoled one another, while thinking of the lost loved one. Both fully knew that they had created a bond, one that would not be severed by time or people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1994 (8 years have passed)  
  
A girl with blonde hair, held up in two buns on her head, ran down the steps of her manor home. As she ran, all the servants could see was a blonde blur. A single servant called out to her to rebuke her, "SERENA! BE CAREFUL! If you end up all bloodied on the driveway, you're father WILL NOT take it lightly!"  
  
Serena stopped on the last step, turned and looked up at Lucy. "Don't worry Lucy! I'll be fine, the cobblestones are already dry from today's noon storm," came the soft reply of Serena. As soon as that was said, she started once again. Her hair streamed past her as her legs took her across the cobblestone driveway. She ran into the streets, turned right and headed toward her best friend, Raye's, house. Raye had just called asking her to come over and fast because it was about something urgent. Serena would have asked Geoffrey to take her but she knew that he was busy, along with all the other servants, readying the manor for her father.  
  
Her father would be flying in tomorrow from a long business trip. This time he had been gone for a month and had left Lucy, the head maid, in charge of the manor. Today, everyone was scrambling about to make sure that the manor would be presentable, from attic to basement, all four floors would be cleaned and dusted to make sure that her father would not be disappointed.  
  
Serena had shrugged away the duties for today, after being practically shoved out of the house. Lucy had told her that she was young, go out and have fun. Don't stay in the manor and help with the chores when she was not a servant.  
  
She sighed audibly and stopped her chase down the street to take a breath. She leaned heavily upon the iron gate that surrounded all the houses in the neighborhood area. Seeing a bench, she sat down upon it. Before she could even catch her breath, she heard the sharp snap of a twig and saw that two dark forms were heading her way. She groaned in her mind as she thought of the time. Damn, I should have asked if Raye could've picked me up! I can just see it now - 'Serena Chambles, Daughter of Ken Chambles the Third, Victim of Rape', echoed in her mind as she scrambled up off the bench.  
  
The two men snickered as they came closer. Gulping, Serena looked around her for a weapon that might save her. After seeing that there was nothing around but an iron gate and the wood bench, that obviously could not be picked up, she tried to slink into the alley in hopes that the shadows would lend coverage, and that the two men were just laughing at some joke and hadn't seen her. She was wrong. She looked up and cringed as her imagination took over her brain and images and thoughts flitted through her mind at what they would do to her. They were now only about five feet away. Each assessed the other.  
  
Serena saw two men, dressed in all black. One was short and stocky looking while the other was a slight bit over medium height and lanky. They were both ugly. The short one, which Serena now dubbed Shorty, had dirty-blonde hair and mud-brown eyes. But what overrode those features was his potbelly, clearly seen through a tight stained worn t-shirt, a torn pair of jeans, and a black jacket. Lanky on the other hand, had light brown hair with black eyes and was wearing loose clothing, almost the same as Shorty's, that was just as dirty and wrinkled.  
  
Maybe it's to hide his skinny form, thought Serena and smirked. She immediately wished she hadn't because Shorty, after seeing a smirk cross her features, had lifted a single ash blonde brow and then he grinned maliciously. Both started to close in on her, cornering her into the walls of the alley all around her.  
  
Shorty, whose real name was actually Mac, had been openly looking over the young girl. Ah, well if she ain't the pretty lit'l thing! His thoughts took on a more perverse road as he thought of how happy he was to have gone down this street and find her all alone. Eh, too bad I gots ta share 'er wit Brett. Hmm, I'll just take m'share first 'en leave 'im wit th'rest.  
  
She was actually quite the belle, with long golden hair and summer blue eyes that was graced upon a small pixie-shaped face and flawless ivory skin. Her long lashes were wet and sparkling from tears that hadn't yet escaped her eyes as she looked around herself for a way out. Her small pert nose went well with her even and small features. The white column of her neck went down to show off a small body beneath it and the creamy white of her shoulders. She had worn an off the shoulder white sweater with a black sports tank top on the inside and black dancer pants that stopped mid-calf, along with white sneakers. Her stature was petite but held grace as she stood at five feet and two inches.  
  
Shorty and Lanky continued to leer at her as their eyes greedily took in her pert breasts and small waist, though they were not clearly defined. They grinned at the slight flare of hips and long lean legs. Her whole body showed the budding of a girl entering womanhood.  
  
"So hun, whatcha doin' down hea in da middl'o th'night?" came the slurred reply of Lanky.  
  
He walked unsteadily towards Serena, grabbed her hands and pulled her roughly towards him. With a gasp Serena toppled heavily against him, feeling his hard erection against her soft stomach. She looked up into his lust filled eyes with her own that were filled with dread. She pushed and pulled, trying to get away from the man, but her squirming did nothing but heighten his lust and soon he was ripping at her sweater. Serena screamed with all her might as her sweater fell free of her body, but her screams were soon muffled as Mac had gone behind her and taken one hand to cover her mouth while the other started to fondle her breasts.  
  
In a panic, Serena bit down hard on the hand and Mac's shouts and curses could be heard throughout the alley as he let go and backed away, holding his hand to his chest. Brett just held onto her and stared dumbly at his friend, bewildered at his cries of pain. Mac, in a rage, simply glared at her menacingly as he was about to lift his hand to strike her.  
  
Oh God, what the hell am I going to do?? Serena thought with fright as she cringed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, waiting for the assault to come down upon her. She looked around, hoping beyond hope that there were strangers passing by that could hear her pleas and sobs, which were no longer muffled. Then to her astonishment, yet another shadow had filled the entry of the alley. Her eyes widened at the thought of yet another man that would be there to hurt her and touch her in all ways that could bring shame upon her.  
  
She felt the strike upon her cheek from Mac, but it was like a small pinch from a child as her mind drifted from the scene and what was happening. Her eyes began to glow fluorescent silver as her pupils seemed to dilate then meld with the white of her eyes, as the two men let go of her and backed away in horror of what was happening. Her tears had dried up, leaving no sign that they had fallen from her eyes. All she could think of was getting away, and if she had to use Magick to do so, then God help her she would.  
  
They were confused and seemed to be like children who had gotten their hands stuck in a cookie jar, as they tried to scramble away from the floating girl. They had stopped running and turned to stare at the girl; she was being held up off the ground by some force they could not even comprehend. Almost like realization had dawned upon them, they turned tail and shot out of the dark alley, almost knocking over the man that was at the opening of the alley surveying the scene, where the light of the moon met the dark of shadows. Without a pause, they ran down the streets to find a haven from what was happening.  
  
The shadow that had filled the alley a mere second before, had taken a step back to allow the other two men to escape. He smirked as he saw them running as if the hounds of hell were at their heels.  
  
Slowly he made his way toward the young girl who still stared blindly in front of her. He chanted a few incoherent words and soon the girls' eyes closed and a dreamy sigh left her lips. She gradually floated back down to Earth's ground and as soon as her feet touched the pavement beneath her, it was like an electric shock passed through her body. Her eyes snapped open as she gasped and looked around for the two men who had tried to take her virginity. Seeing nothing but shadows and brick walls, she sighed in relief and allowed her eyes to close. Soon, a warm feeling filled her body as the shock disappeared and her body, limp from the whole event, crumpled forward heading for the concrete. Her mind registered that instead of hitting hard pavement, she hit something softer. Too tired to even look up and see what she had landed on, she felt something slide under her knees. Soon after, something snaked around her naked waist causing her skin instantly to become warmer. I have to buy a shirt that covers my midriff, was the distant thought of Serena. Her head lolled to the side, falling upon a pillow where she could hear a steady rhythm of thumps. She had this magical feeling that she was being lifted and carried somewhere. But her mind was too tired out from all that use of adrenaline. Without a single thought left, she succumbed to the bliss of Morpheus.  
  
The man looked down at the girl that he had caught in his arms. He started with the halo of golden tresses that had come loose from its holdings, serving as a curtain around her body; almost daring him to do anything more than carry her. He chuckled softly at the thought of someone's hair trying to kill a person. His eyes trailed to her face that was nestled on his chest, at the thickly lashed eyes that were closed for the moment and the pink lips that curved at the corners in a small smile. Her nose was small and straight and her cheekbones high. He continued with his perusal and saw the gentle curve of a delicate jawbone. He shifted her weight in his arms until he was content with the way he was carrying her. He looked up and then back down at the young woman, and then sighed as he made his way out of the alley, careful not to let anything hit her on the way out.  
  
He headed on down the street, a man clothed in a navy blue shirt with black jeans. His black hair, thick and windswept, shined with the light from the lampposts. He trudged along the street until he came upon another alley to his left. His eyes, pools of ocean blue, looked around, making sure no one was around, and then sprinted through the alley with Serena in his arms. As soon as he got to the back of the alley he made a flying leap into the air. He let his right arm, which had been wrapped around Serena's legs, reach up and he grabbed onto a crevice of the building. He held tightly onto Serena with his left arm, pulling her tight against him so she wouldn't slip out of his arms. With a swing of his legs, he jumped into an open window and then did a tumble and a roll, making sure his body wrapped around Serena's as to not hurt her. As soon as he got up, he picked up the young girl and laid her down and across a cot in the room. As he did so, a low melodic voice seeped out from the darkness.  
  
"Will she be alright?"  
  
~~~  
  
TA DA!!! Well how do-EEP!! ::ducks from getting hit by flying tomatoes:: OK OK OK just Review and tell me... ::ducks again:: WHAT YOU THINK!!! ::runs away screaming:: 


	3. Moonlight Magick 2

I'm BAAACCCK! ^^; Well, let's see, WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO OF MOONLIGHT MAGICK!! Enjoy your stay and I hope you REVIEW. ::grins happily::  
  
Thanks to all the people that reviewed!! ^^;  
  
Disclaimer - OMG.. I really DON'T own SAILORMOON?!?!??! ::runs around wailing:: BUT I THOUGHT I DID!! Ehh.. okie, well as you can see, I don't own SMOON.. So, put that phone down and don't even think of calling a lawyer! :;whispers:: Plus, if you do sue me, all you'll get is a tube of toothpaste and maybe a toothbrush! ^^; I own only this idea/plot and the characters that I make up.  
  
Chapter 2 -  
  
The man sighed as he turned away from the young woman on the cot to the woman, faintly outlined within the shadows. He replied hesitantly, "Physically, she'll be fine. But I'm not too sure about mentally or emotionally."  
  
The voice in the shadows asked incredulously, "What do you mean?"  
  
As soon as those words left her mouth she stepped from the darkness. She was a young woman, no older than sixteen. She was tall for her age, easily towering the slight form in the cot by at least three inches. She looked up at the older man with a questioning gaze; her sea green eyes showed worry in their depths as her sun streaked auburn hair curled slightly, framing her tan face.  
  
"If I had gotten to her but a moment later, she may have been raped," started the man, feeling fury towards the two men. "God knows what else they would have done," he bit out through clenched teeth.  
  
He could feel the burning rage flowing through his body as he clenched his fists, turning the skin over his knuckles white. His fiery eyes flashed as he looked out the window. He forced himself to calm down before looking back at the woman that was standing now at his side. She peered into his eyes with her own inquiring about the subject.  
  
"Darien, has she not yet tapped into her powers?"  
  
"It seems she has, but.. Shhh.. Any more questions shall wait until she awakes," he said, whispering the last sentence as he gestured to the sleeping form. Darien and the young woman held each other's gaze as a silent conversation seemed to pass through their eyes for several moments before she nodded her head and he silently left the room. Lita took down the covers and gently slid off the girls' tattered clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on a desk in the room. She brought the covers back over the younger woman, and taking the clothes with her, shut the door softly behind herself as she left the room.  
  
@-}------}:{------{-@  
  
Serena's mind drifted from the darkness of an empty dream, as she smelled the wafting aroma of what seemed like bacon and eggs. She struggled through the heaviness of her eyelids as she tried to open them. Soon, groggy and clouded azure eyes stared blankly up towards the ceiling. She rubbed the sleep away from both eyes, momentarily waiting as her eyes adjusted to the semi dark. She turned over in her bed aware that something didn't feel quite right, but because she couldn't put a finger on it, she shrugged and dismissed the thought from her mind.  
  
Serena reached a hand out to turn on her lamp beside her bed, only to find open air. Immediately Serena was alert and awake, adrenaline and fear pumping through her body. Her subconscious mind had recalled the past events, but her mind had refused them. Now, she stared in wonder as her psyche was bombarded with images of the night before. She threw back the covers, which before had seemed comforting, but now seemed to suffocate her. She swung her long legs over the cot and stood up. It's cold in here, she noted with a shiver. Then looking down she saw the reason why. She had been sleeping in the nude! Well, she rolled her eyes, close enough in any case. She was clad in only her white demi-bra and pink cotton bikini panties. With a quiver, she looked around for her clothes. As she surveyed the room for her clothes her subconscious mind noted the clean and tidy room with the cot she had been sleeping on in one corner, a desk in another corner, and a small chest that could have had clothes placed inside. She headed towards the chest, and upon opening it, found naught but a thick layer of dust. With a snort of disgust, she slammed it closed, disturbing the dust as it whooshed back out at her before settling. With a quick series of sneezes, she began to wave the dust away and then threw herself back down on the cot grumbling about stupid men and dust.  
  
Serena's mind began to wander back to yester night's events. She worried that maybe one of those men had actually raped her. All she could remember was biting 'Shorty's' hands and then his curses as he punched her full in the cheek. At that memory, Serena lifted a hand to gently touch her bruised cheek and felt the soreness the man's hands had left. Everything after that was a blank.  
  
A knock from the door disturbed her thoughts, jerking her back to reality. She quickly brought the covers over her naked body and snuggled in, pulling the covers until they were under her chin. She closed her eyes and feigned sleep as the doorknob twisted and the door opened quietly. Then, a man's figure filled the doorway, his broad shoulders making the door's width seem minute in comparison. Serena kept her eyes slightly open so she could try to see who her captor was.  
  
Without warning, the man spoke, startling Serena and drawing a small gasp, "I do know that you're awake. Also, you should be terribly hungry," he continued soothingly, "So if you'd like to eat, Lita has prepared something for you."  
  
He turned to leave, then looked back at the petite form. His gaze fell across her face as she struggled inwardly with her own mind, whether or not she should continue 'sleeping.' Finally she opened her eyes completely, gasping softly as she got the full view of the man in front of her. My God, he's a brunette Apollo!, her mind seemed to scream at her. He's the definition of an Adonis, she thought. He had thick black hair that curled slightly at his nape, with startling deep blue eyes, both traits belying his Irish background. He was tall, Serena guessed about six feet - one, give or take an inch. He was about the same height as Lanky, but whereas Lanky was scrawny, this man was broad shouldered and wired with muscles that seemed to bulge and flex at every movement he made, much like a panther, lending the man a sleek grace to his step. His flat stomach and tapered waist could be seen as he had only donned a pair of jeans and nothing more. Serena's heart seemed to beat faster within her chest as she continued her perusal of the half naked man before her. His legs were lean, long, and well muscled. Shorty, who had been wide of girth and long of torso with short legs, was a complete opposite of this man. This man, with his wide shoulders and washboard stomach, appealed to each and every one of her senses. Her gaze, after traversing the length of his body, returned to his face to find a curious gaze within his eyes, reminding her of his earlier question.  
  
"Oh, umm... yes, that would be nice..." Her voice trailed off once again as she looked into his sparkling eyes, which now held a bit of humor in them. It seemed eternity had passed before he finally turned his head and yelled over his shoulder, "Lita! She'll be eating now!" With that said, he took one last look at her sitting upright with the blanket clutched over her bosom, bid his adieu, and walked back out.  
  
Wow, was Darien's main thought. Even bedridden she still looks beautiful. He walked down the corridor and down the stairs. In his mind, imprinted, was a petite girl with golden tresses. He stopped on the bottom step with his hand on the banister as his mind wandered elsewhere. In his mind, he saw a young lady with a small pixie-like face, sky blue eyes and a small straight nose. She had a gentle curve to her cheek with accentuated cheekbones. The blonde hair that tumbled down her back in gentle waves framed her creamy white shoulders. He couldn't quite make out her figure through the thick blankets, but he could guess that it was petite and slim.  
  
Darien's eyes refocused as he remembered her breakfast and continued to walk. He entered the kitchen to Lita's humming. She had put an enormous breakfast on a tray. She finished pouring some orange juice into a glass and then handed the tray to Darien.  
  
"Careful," Lita warned, "If you get any of that onto the carpet, YOU are cleaning it up."  
  
A grunt was all the response that Darien gave as he walked back out of the kitchen, balancing an overloaded tray in his hands.  
  
Soon after Darien had departed from Serena's room, she rearranged the pillows to her liking. After a few minutes, Darien reentered the room carrying a tray with scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and a glass of orange juice. He looked up to see that she had propped up the pillows and had been looking out the window. She looked up tentatively as he came closer and once again marveled at his form and lithe grace. He cleared his throat then put the tray down onto the desk. With a start, forgetting her meager clothing, Serena got out of her cot to head over to the breakfast feast. As soon as she reached the desk where the food lay, she looked back up at the man to smile her thanks. She then noticed where his gaze had lingered, and looking down, gasped and brought her head back up as it turned a lovely crimson red. With a chuckle, Darien turned around to face the wall, of a sudden, finding it interesting. A glow still remained upon her cheeks as she took the tray and slipped under the covers of the cot. She settled the tray upon her lap and worked the blankets so that they covered her form and scantily clothed body.  
  
Over his shoulder, Darien greeted, "My name is Darien. Raye, you should know her, is my cousin. I'll explain more later, but for now, eat and then I'll get Lita to bring up some. clothes for you." With that last word, he turned around and saw that one corner of the bedspread had slipped and a single pale orb encased in a bra was shown. His gaze lingered upon it, and soon another red hue spread throughout Serena's body as she pulled up the cover, high, stopping any more looks she might receive from Darien. His eyes went back to her face, and then with an abrupt turn, he left the room.  
  
With a sigh, Serena turned and took the plate of cooling eggs and started to eat. She surprised herself at the vigor with which she ate and how well the food was prepared. It was absolutely delicious! After she finished, she gulped down the orange juice, content that her stomach was full. She replaced the tray onto the desk. Finished, she sat back and relaxed on the cot. Soon, she heard another knock on the door, but before she could reply, she hurried to place the covers back over her body, serving as a cloak. In a small voice she said, "Enter." This time, instead of Darien entering, a tall woman with sun streaked auburn hair and grass green eyes entered with clothes folded neatly in her hands. Her presence radiated strength and comfort as she studied the form huddled in the cover in front of her. Lita probed Serena's eyes, looking for any sense of evil or hostility. Finding none, she nodded, as if to say ok. She bid Serena to come out from under the covers with a wave of her hand. Hesitant, Serena got out and walked to the taller girl.  
  
In a gentle and warm voice, the taller woman greeted the blonde, "Hey, I'm Lita. I'm Darien's sister. Unfortunately," she finished with a smirk.  
  
Timidly, Serena looked up and seeing the warmth in the girls' eyes, she calmed and she replied, "Hello, I'm Serena."  
  
With a small smile, Serena accepted the clothes that Lita had held out to her. With a grin, Lita left to leave Serena to change.  
  
Serena unfolded the clothes and slipped on a pale blue tank top and a white skirt that fell an inch or two above her knees. Her white loafers had been placed on top with a pair of white socks. She pulled the socks on and slipped into the sneakers, lacing up the ties.  
  
As soon as Serena had finished clothing herself, she pulled the door open and peeked out into the empty hallway. She looked to the left and found only closed walls. To her right there was another room and stairs descending to the bottom floor. As she left her room to walk down the hall, she heard voices resonating from the room next to hers. With a pause, Serena listened then knocked on the door. She wanted to go home. Her father was coming home today and plus, the servants must have been worried. She pushed open the door and found Darien and Lita in a heated argument.  
  
"Let's take her back!"  
  
"NO, we have to teach her to use her powers properly!"  
  
"HA, the way you stare at her I'm more inclined to believe you just want a free excuse to be around her! Plus, you wouldn't know how to even go about teaching her how to tap into her powers.  
  
"I do NOT ogle at her! God, Lita, SHE'S FIFTEEN!" Then, almost as an afterthought, "And I would, too, know how to teach her!  
  
"So?? WOOOOWW, you guys are four years apart! So what? Fine-"  
  
"Ahh. you guys mind shutting up and telling me what's going on?" Serena said, cutting Lita off, "You guys DO realize that I have no clue, whatsoever, as to what you're shouting and rambling on and on about."  
  
Lita and Darien turned toward the open door and blushed at the slight rebuke. Serena entered the room, now that she had their attention, and sat down on an overstuffed chair. She turned toward Darien and Lita who were still standing, their faces still slightly crimson from the quarrel.  
  
"Well you see, you were going to go to Raye's house yesterday to meet up with her because she had to tell you something urgent," Darien started after he calmed down. "It seems she has discovered something about one of her 'ascendants'. Have you ever heard about the legend of the five Sky priestesses? They were all great friends but fell upon tragedy."  
  
"Yes, I have heard of that legend. Didn't they start up the Magick Circle? And weren't they the ones who first introduced Magick to Earth?" Serena questioned thoughtfully. "But still, what does that have to do with Raye and me?"  
  
"Yes they did start up the Magick Circle. And yes, they were also the ones who first had Magick. But, haven't you ever wondered why you and only a few other people have Magick, Serena?" cut in Lita, before Darien could reply.  
  
"Umm, yeah, so? I'm a direct descendant to one of those five aren't I? I just take it as something hereditary," stated Serena. She was beginning to doubt what meager information she knew about Magick's background.  
  
"Yes, it is hereditary, to an extent. You see, only those five women could tap into the core of Magick. Their family lines would be introduced to it, but they can only handle and control a small portion," Lita said, matter-of- factly. "Recently, Raye has been doing research on the Magick Circle and it's five Sky priestesses. She has found an ancient book, a diary of some kind. In it, there's extensive information about Magick. Also, it talks about the five women being reincarnated after an extent of three hundred years, along with their loves. It was a chance for them to get what they had lost during those times. Also, one last chance to undo what they had done wrong."  
  
"Lita, you seem to know a lot about this.." Serena trailed off.  
  
"Yes, I do. You see, I'm also a direct descendant of one of those five women. Or you could say I'm one of them. Reincarnated."  
  
~^~^~  
  
Me done with chapter two!! ::does a little jig:: WHHEEEE.. now y'all better REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! ::glares at the people who aren't reviewing and bumps them toward the 'Submit a Review' button:: I want to know how you feel about the story and how you like it so far!! ^^; Kk.. BYE! ::runs out the door::  
  
::turns back and says loudly:: IT DOESN'T TAKE AN HOUR TO SUBMIT A REVIEW ^^; Only a minute or so! ^^; 


	4. Moonlight Magick 3

Hey! Please.. review.. Geez, you guys are making me beg! LoL, please, just post your thoughts and what you think I can make better or keep going with.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
Mae - ::sobs:: I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON!!!! ::wails:: I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON!!!!!  
  
Darien - ::hugs Mae:: It's Ok! You can own ME while you're writing this..!  
  
Mae - ::stops crying:: Oh really?? ::wiggles eyebrows and grins evilly::  
  
Hehe, bye guys! I'll be right back. with Darien. ::drags a frightened Darien out with her::  
  
Ehh. GO READ  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Recap -  
  
"Lita, you seem to know a lot about this.." Serena trailed off.  
  
"Yes, I do. You see, I'm also a direct descendant of one of those five women. Or you could say I'm one of them. Reincarnated."  
  
~^Chapter Three^~  
  
"You're WHAT?!" Came the astonished voice of Serena. Her back went rigid at this piece of information. Her eyes widened as she looked at Lita with a new spark of interest. Oh my God! she thought. But wait, she could be kidding around.  
  
Serena started again, albeit more suspiciously, "How do I know you're actually telling the truth here and not just playing some horrendous joke?"  
  
"Go ask Raye if you want. Why would I have any reason to lie to you? I'm telling you, I'm not joking," finished Lita. She looked at Serena and saw a hesitant acceptance in the blonde's eyes. Lita looked back to Darien to see what his reaction had been. When she had announced that she, herself, was a reincarnation, she saw him sit down upon one of the old leather couches quite abruptly, stirring up the dust.  
  
Throughout this whole conversation, Darien sat and listened to what even he had not known. He stared at his younger sister and amazement showed in his eyes. He knew that she was quite powerful with Magick, and he most definitely was happy that she was on the side of 'good' and not against him. But wow, to him, her being a reincarnation of a long-dead Sky priestess is just something he never thought would be. It was so farfetched. He had to doubt her. But then again, why else could her powers rival even his and others who were far more experienced in it. He questioned himself and pondered on these facts.  
  
"So, wait. You're not really my baby sister? You're just a Sky priestess from long ago reincarnated in the body of my sibling?" asked a confused Darien.  
  
"No, silly! I'm still your sister. You see, err." She looked at Darien hesitantly, and then in a rush of words, "You-really-are-my-brother-and- Raye-didn't-want-me-to-tell-you-but-you're-a-reincarnation-too-Darien." She sighed in relief as that bit of information had finally been let out.  
  
A single dark brow lifted into an arch and Darien asked curiously, "Why didn't she want me to know?"  
  
"I don't think I should tell you. Go ask Raye, later."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Serena listened to this discussion and smiled slowly. She thought this was quite interesting. She thought of the situation she was in and burst out laughing. She looked up at the two surprised faces turned in her direction, and more laughter spilled from her lips. Her body quaked and her shoulders shook as she buried her face in her hands. Her face took on a slight tinge of pink and after a probing question from Lita, she sobered and turned to answer the question.  
  
"I'm s-sorry? I didn't quite catch that question," said Serena, still a bit short of breath.  
  
"I asked, what are you laughing at?" asked Lita, a little ruffled at the sudden outburst from the petite girl.  
  
"Oh, hehe. I was just thinking about the situation I'm in from an outside view and what they might think. I mean honestly, first I'm almost raped, a man that claims to be my best friends' cousin saves me, and then of all things him and his sister claim to be reincarnations from spirits of long ago. What's next? I'm also a reincarnation and my whole life has been lived to face this mysterious 'problem' that I must solve??" Concluded Serena as she looked at the solemn face of Lita. "Oh my God, you're kidding right?" She watched as Lita's brows turn downward in a frown.  
  
"I'm sorry my friend. But, well your assumptions and joking are correct. You are one of the reincarnates." Lita looked up at Serena to find a dazed expression on Serena's angelic face.  
  
"You're. you're kidding.. right?" Serena asked weakly, then turned to Darien. "Tell your sister that she can stop the joke, please Darien!" She pleaded with Darien.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't say yes or no. We'll just have to ask Raye. Today we'll be going to Ferin Manor to see her." Darien said apologetically.  
  
Serena sighed and looked once more at Lita, hoping to find a small trace of humor that might unveil their prank. She saw none and so with a small nod, she grew serious and stood up.  
  
"Well then, I guess we should go see Raye now!" Serena exclaimed in a forced cheery voice. She then got up and made way to the door. She looked back over her shoulder and urged, "Well? Let's go!"  
  
"We'll be there in a few minutes to take you to Raye's. And, don't worry. We already phoned your home and told one of the servants that you stayed at Raye's. We'll be along in a few. Gather what you have left from your room and then meet us at the bottom of the stairs." Lita said all this with an air of authority. Then as Serena got up off of the chair, Lita resumed her conversation with Darien.  
  
The dialogue that went on between Darien and Lita had been crystal clear, but then soon became nothing but a small buzz at the back of Serena's mind. She didn't know everything there was to Magick, but what she did know was not her idea of romance, love, and happily-ever-after. She thought back to what her father had taught her about Magick. IF Lita was right and Serena was a Sky priestess reincarnation, then that meant that she had a very hard task ahead of her. Serena sighed.  
  
Serena only knew of two Sky priestesses that might have resembled her. One was named Arena and the other was Eena. Both were girls of fair skinned, blonde haired and blue eyed. She just didn't know which one she was. She thought hard and remembered that one had died a horrible death. Arena, I think it was, thought Serena. During those day, rumors had flown around that Arena's beloved, Damian, had been cheating on her with one of the enemies. Then one day, walking through a garden, Arena came upon Damian and a woman kissing. In a fit of rage, she had killed her love with Magick. After a week of lonely depression, she had then thrown herself off a cliff to meet the rocks below. It was said by her sister priestesses that she hadn't been allowed to meet with her beloved at the Onyx Palace, a place where souls who had died harshly were allowed a second chance at life.  
  
Serena remembered the stories that flew around Eena. An evil force that had invaded their land one night had killed her. Eena had watched as the enemy tortured her love. Then in hopes of killing the unwanted entity, she started a spell. But, before it was finished, someone had crashed into her, altering her aim and instead of hitting the enemy with it, she had ended up killing her own beloved. In a state of despair, she went numb and lost all feeling. She died that night after being raped a multitude of times.  
  
Serena knew that somehow, if what Lita said was true, then she had many problems to face. She thought about the life she had 'lived' once upon a time. With a last and final decision, Serena became determined that no matter what, she would win this time. Whatever curses had befallen her before, would not do so this time. She made a vow to herself, then and there, that she would win.  
  
Serena knew how to use Magick and she knew how to handle it. Actually, now that she thought about it, she never really had any problems summoning it or doing what she pleased with it. She sighed as she leaned against the wall over the balustrade. She looked down at the stairs that slowly began to blur. Beneath her feet, the carpet had a small shower as drops of sparkling liquid slipped down the woman's pale face. The tears continued unheeded as Serena made way down the stairs. Her thoughts held only empathy for Arena and Eena. To lose a loved one, whether by force or choice, was always hard. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sat upon the last step heavily. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to shift to a black void. She hoped that whatever tragedy had befallen her in the past, wouldn't do so again.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and rubbed the palms of her hands over them, erasing any traces of tears. She heard the sounds of footsteps above her and a door being shut. Soon, Darien and Lita's voice was heard, as it drifted down the stairs to Serena's ears. She got up and as Darien and Lita made it downstairs. Silently, Serena followed behind them, as they made their way toward the door and out onto the driveway. To Serena's surprise, there was a silver Toyota Celica GT. They piled in, Darien as the driver. He started the engine and they headed off towards Raye's house.  
  
-^-^-^-  
  
Ehh.. I wanted to write some more.. but sleep is calling.. And so is Euro hw.. ::stabs her hw:: ; Well post and review, hope you guys liked it!  
  
::falls asleep:: ::KT peeks in and picks up Mae:: G'night! ::KT runs off with Mae:: 


End file.
